Dean's Baby Only
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Sequel to My Immortal! And for Miss Disappearing Rose! Enjoy! Rated T For Safety! Summary Inside!
1. Taken!

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army and welcome new Padawans to the Darkside! See Gabriel for cookies if you're new. Anyways, what's this!? A new story!? Dun dun dun! This fic is for my lovely Miss Disappearing Rose! She requested a fic in the My Immortal 'verse! If you haven't read My Immortal I suggest you do so, so this makes sense. So anywho. I almost didn't get his out. I believe I'm coming down with a cold. The weather going from hot to cold and going back and forth hasn't done me any favors. So Miss Rose my darling, I'll do my best to update but ugh...I feel lousy. I woke up with a stuffy nose and a head full of cotton. But I need to keep my lacking focus up so, I'll do my best! When I'm sick I don't to stay down. If I stay down I'll sleep all day and do nothing. I don't like that. So yeah. I'm so like my daddy. He does the same! He acts more hyper than usual so he doesn't have to stay down or go to the doctor. Which we both hate. I love my doctor, he's a good guy, but I just don't like going to him. Who likes going to the doctor anyways? Lol! Anyways, when this fic is over, I'll put Souless' other Hellhound!Sam fic she requested. But first this! So here we go! **

**Summary: Five year old Sammy is taken from his Daddy Dean. Dean being a demon his protection instincts are in over drive and will do anything to get his baby home safe and sound! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be burned with their own flames.**

**Taken! And Dean's Not Happy! **

Dean was up early one morning working on the Impala. Nothing major. Just some minor tune ups mind you. He was humming to himself as he worked but also kept an ear on the baby monitor. Yeah he still used the baby monitor, even though he was a demon and could hear Sam from the garage and sense him.

But being the over protective momma bear he is, he keeps it with him.

"And my baby's growning up on me dammit." Dean muttered to himself with a slight smile.

It seemed only yesterday to him that Sam was still a baby. Now he was a healthy, active five year old. Dean wanted his baby to stay a baby forever but he knew that wasn't possible. As long as he stayed little for a while longer. That was fine with him. Little and oblivious to the supernatural.

Sammy was also suppose to start school but decided they would home school him. Castiel made a great teacher and enjoyed teaching Sammy.

He heard his baby waking up on the monitor and smiled. Today was Friday. On the weekends they didn't teach Sammy. But let him explore and play on his own. So he and his little man would have a whole weekend together.

He finished up his work and headed for the house for some coffee and breakfast. While he was a demon and it wasn't necessary, he still enjoyed the 'finer things' in life.

He walked inside and smiled at his still sleepy baby.

"Morning Bobby." He greeted.

"Morning." Bobby greeted back heading for the stove.

Dean sat next to Sam and planted a kiss to his forehead.

"Morning baby boy. How's my little man today?" Dean asked.

"Morning daddy. I'm good." Sammy said and planted a kiss on his daddy's cheek.

"That's good. So little man. What's on the agenda for today?" Dean asked sipping some coffee.

"What's a agenda?" Sammy asked.

'Always curious.' Dean thought happily. "An agenda is a thing where you have things planned out for the day."

"Like grandpa's day book?" Sammy asked.

"Just like that small fry." Bobby said with a chuckle.

"Oh. I don't know. Can I watch you work on the cars?" Sam asked.

He wasn't allowed in the garage unless Dean and Bobby were with him at all times.

"Sure. Just be sure you sit on the bench. Okay? There's a lot of stuff in there that can hurt you." Dean said.

"Okay." Sammy said digging into the food his grandpa set in front of him.

Dean nodded and ate his breakfast.

After breakfast found Dean and Sam in the garage while Bobby worked on research and other things for some hunters.

"Alrighty baby boy. Can you hand me that bolt there?" Dean asked.

Sam picked up the bolt and looked at it.

"What shape is it?" Dean asked.

While he worked he occasionally asked Sam what color or shape was the tool or object he needed. So technically it was still a learning day even though it was the weekend.

"It's a octogon?" Sam asked.

"Yup! Very good Sammy!" Dean smiled.

Sam beamed at his fathers praise.

About an hour later

Dean was about to finish up and take Sammy back inside for a nap when suddenly things felt off.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing baby. Let's go inside okay? It's nap time." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam said raising his arms to lifted.

Dean cleaned off his hands and set his baby on the ground. He took his baby's tiny hand in his and began to walk back to the house.

Dean suddenly snarled and his eyes turned black. Someone was here and trespassing. He cried out when a bullet hit his back. He collapsed to the ground.

"DADDY!" Sammy cried.

"S Sammy. R run baby. Run as f fast as you can!" Dean said weakly.

He would heal but the round in his back was iron. Until he got it out, he would lay here and bleed.

Sammy looked at his daddy horrified. He had been hurt and now wanted him to run. So he did. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He found a car with the trunk open and slipped inside.

He hoped the man chasing him would leave so he could help his daddy, but the man was evil and he knew he wouldn't give up.

He shrieked when the man grabbed him. He fought to get out of the grip but he couldn't. The man was too strong and he was still little and not strong like his daddy.

He held his breath when a cloth was pressed to his face, but it was useless after a while. He took a breath and fell to sleep.

The last thing on his mind was his daddy and if he was alright.

Meanwhile

Castiel sensed Sam's distress and rushed to aid him. What he found was a weakened Dean with an iron round in his back, slowly bleeding out.

He rushed to side and extracted the round. Dean healed quickly and regained consciousness.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"What the Hell is going on?" Bobby asked.

Dean explained what had happened and then snapped up when he remembered he told Sam to run!

"Sammy! Sam!? Answer me buddy!" Dean called.

"Sam! It is safe now! No need to hide!" Castiel called.

"Sammy! Come out now!" Bobby called.

Not matter how many time they called Sam never answered and the searched high and low for Sammy. But couldn't find him!

Dean's eyes went black and he shouted. He was one pissed off momma bear. And when he would his cub. All Hell will break loose and the person that did this will not survive.

"Oh no. No survivors. Not this time." Dean promised in a dangerously dark voice.

**Oh man! Whelp Miss Rose! The first chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Until Next Time! *snuggles in my black blanket my mama made for me and sleeps peacefully***


	2. Monsters Are Real?

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh...still feeling lousy. This morning I woke up with a sore throat and a slight cough. The cough is gone for the most part. My throat's still a little sore. I also have vertigo. Yay! That started last night! Whoo! *flatlines* I felt awful though for leaving y'all without an update, so tonight even if it kills me! *flatlines again* Dammit. XD So I've been lying around all day having a Supernatural marathon. Haven't seen the new episode yet, so no spoilers! Anyways. Been curled up under my blanket my mama made me! And like I said, Supernatural marathon. I've also been in and out sleep all day too. Damn you meds with sedatives. So excuse all the drunk writing. My drugged zombie muddled brain isn't working. Ugh...hate being sick. I hope I get better in the next few days! I had plans this weekend with a very good friend of mine! We were going to go to a haunted maze and then shoot zombies with paintballs! We went to a haunted house last weekend. It was so fun! We took a picture with a zombie! He kept petting me like a cat...weird...anyways! When we left off Sammy was taken! Oh no! Dean's not at all happy! Let's go! **

**Disappearing Rose-*snuggles back* Thank you my lovely dove! Been resting, taking my meds, drinking plenty of water and orange juice! Colds are a bitch! So much hate! Lol! I'm glad you love it! Happy face! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be burned by their own flames! **

**Monsters Are Real?**

Dean snarled again as he paced the living room for the millionth time. He was getting annoyed and was already really pissed off.

Who ever took Sammy had him blocked from him. He couldn't sense his baby nor catch his scent. Nor could he get a whiff of the kidnappers scent.

Castiel couldn't even tell where the toddler was. It too was annoying him. He wanted his nephew home and now! Preferably safe and sound as well.

Bobby was breezing through books and websites and coming up short. But with all the tension in the air he couldn't focus properly. The tension and such was understanable but God, it was just too hard to concentrate!

"Would y'all sit down and chill out! I'm trying to work over here while you two are just pacing the floor not doing shit!" Bobby yelled.

Dean's eyes went black and he snarled again. He took a deep breath and his eyes were back to normal.

"Sorry Bobby. I just want my baby back. I don't know what to do, I can't sense him because something's blocking me, I can't smell him because there's another scent masking it. I'm worried, beyond pissed, I just...I don't know what to do.." Dean said his voice breaking slightly.

"We'll find him Dean. We will. Now then. You two idjits go scout out for clues, I'll stay and keep looking for an answer." Bobby said.

"Right. Let's Cas!" Dean said heading out the door.

Castiel stood up and followed Dean.

"Idjits." Bobby muttered.

Meanwhile

Sammy woke up groggy and disoriented.

He blinked the fog out of his eyes and shook his head a little. He heard voices in the distance and figured it was the people that took him from his daddy.

His daddy! Last he remembered his daddy was badly hurt! Was he okay? What about grandpa? And Uncle Castiel? Were they alright?

After his thoughts he began to notice his surroundings. He was in old warehouse near a body of water. He could waves crashing to shore. He was sitting on a crate up against a beam. His hands were tied behind him with rope, same with his ankles. He was also gagged with duct tape.

"So the little demon whelp awakens." A voice said.

"About time. Let's do this." The other voice said.

They roughly took the tape off his lips and shoved salt down his throat. He coughed and gagged.

"Hmm. No reaction." The tall man said.

"Get the knife." The shorter man said.

The tall man got the knife and made a cut on the boys arm.

Sammy cried out in a little pain. It hurt but not much.

"Still nothing." The tall man said.

"Alright then. Time for the holy water." The short man said.

The two strange men finished their tests and then smiled creepily.

"So little one. You're not a monster. But daddy is. What kind of monster is he?" The short asked.

"M monster?" Sammy stammered.

"Yes. Didn't daddy tell you? Monsters are real." The short man said.

Sam shook his head.

"Oh yes. Your daddy is one of them. Do you know which one?" The short man asked.

"No. My daddy's not a monster." Sam said quietly.

"Are you sure?" The tall man asked. "I mean, daddy hasn't been weird or anything?"

Sam shook his head again. Sure his daddy's eyes would go black when he was mad, and he growled and snarled a lot. But he thought that was all normal. It was normal...wasn't it? Even his Uncle Castiel had magic and he had wings.

"Alright. Let's let the baby be. For now." The short stormed off.

The taller one smacked Sammy hard, leaving a mark. He then re gagged Sam and went after the short man.

Sam let the tears runs. That was torture! Why would the men do that? What did they want? Was his daddy really a monster? Were they even real?

He had so many questions but all he wanted was his daddy, grandpa, and his uncle.

He closed his eyes and focused on just his daddy. Seeing him smile, him telling Sam a bed time story, singing to him, rocking him when he was sick or scared.

'Daddy' He thought.

_Sammy?_

Sam jumped. He looked around hoping to his daddy but was disappointed when he couldn't. He sighed.

_Sammy baby? Can you hear me?_

'Daddy! Is that you?' Sam thought.

_Yes! It's okay baby! _

Sam let more tears fall. His daddy could hear him! He could find him and take him home!

**Yay! Dean can hear him! Yay! Alright you guys. I'm going to bed. I'm tired, and my meds are kicking in. Night!**

**Until Next Time! *flatlines for the millionth time***


	3. Juggernaut to The Rescue!

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Oh my goodness you guys. I am so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to let this get delayed for so long! My cold turned into a chest infection and I was drugged out of my mind. Ugh. I'm so sorry guys! I'm feeling a ton better. Been getting all of this junk out of my chest and such. Since the Nyquil and such wore off, I'm clear headed. I'm always a zombie after taking medicine with a sedative in it and it takes a while for the effects to wear off. So I'm back! I'm doing much better! I thought I just had a simple cold, nope! I get hit with an infection! But thank you as always for your patience! It's always greatly appreciated! Anyways. How about that season 10? My heart seriously can't take this. Dean not caring about his baby Sammy? NONSENSE! ABSOLUTE BULLSPIT! My poor Sammy Wammy! I really want to give him hug! This is maddening! Dean's going to have some major ass kissing to do when Sammy saves him. Yup. So Halloween's creeping closer! Woot! Candy! Lol! I'm just going to run around in fake blood and ask for hugs. See who would be brave enough to hug me. Lol! When we left off! Sam was able to communicate with his daddy! Whoo! Let's see what happens next! **

**Disappearing Rose-Daddy Dean will kill those bastards and drag them straight to Hell! And thank you so much my lovely Jedi! **

**CLOWNFISH14-Thank you very much my lovely fish! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be sent to Hell. **

**Juggernaut to The Rescue! **

'Daddy? I'm scared.' Sam thought

_It'll be alright baby. Can you tell me where you are?_

'I don't know. A warehouse I think. I can hear water too.' Sam thought.

_Good, that's good baby. Anything else? _

'No. Sorry daddy.' Sammy thought sadly.

_No, it's alright buddy! You did good! I just need you to sit tight and I'll be there soon. Okay?_

'Okay. I'm really scared daddy.' Sammy thought.

_I know baby boy and it's okay. Be brave for me. Okay? Try for me._

Sammy took a deep breath and sighed.

'Okay daddy. I'll try.' Sammy thought.

_Atta boy! You'll be home before you know it!_

Sam closed his eyes and let exhaustion pull him under.

Meanwhile back at Bobby's

Dean relayed what was happening and where Sammy was being kept.

"But I thought something was blocking you and feathers there?" Bobby asked.

"There is. We can't find him but obviously we can still communicate." Dean said.

"Prehaps Sam has been re born with his psychic abilities?" Cas wondered.

"Why? I mean weren't Sam's powers brought on by Azazel?" Dean asked.

"No. Sam's powers were his own. The blood concealed them. If it hadn't then Sam would've grown up to learn how to use them properly." Castiel said.

"Dammit. So Sammy could've been re born with them?" Dean asked.

"Prehaps. Or simply you picked up on Sam's thoughts." Castiel said.

Dean nodded. "Let's my baby home first and make sure he's alright before we see if Sammy's got powers."

Castiel agreed and was about to say something when the King of Hell made his appearence.

"Thought I drop by and say hello. So hello. Where's my nephew?" Crowley asked.

"He was taken. And these two can't find him." Bobby said.

"Taken? You lot, let my little angel get taken!?" Crowley snarled.

"Hey!" Dean shouted.

"Shut up squirrel! Where were you when my angel was taken?" Crowley asked.

"Bleeding. We figured some hunters took MY Sammy. They shot me with me an iron round. I made Sammy run and hide, but they found him and took him." Dean explained.

Castiel explained the rest, how something was blocking them from hiding Sam and how they communicated with him and knew he was hidden in a warehouse.

Crowley tried to locate Sam. Being the King of Hell he was a lot stronger than Dean and Castiel. But he frowned when he couldn't find him. He huffed.

"Couldn't find him?" Dean asked.

Crowley shook his head.

"Dammit! I want my baby! And I want him home now!" Dean roared, his eyes black and scary.

"Calm down squirrel. I may have a plan." Crowley said.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

Crowley smirked and whistled.

Bobby jumped when he heard growling coming from no one. He thought it was Dean at first but he was growling at all. Just staring straight a head.

"Dean you remember my doggie." Crowley smirked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"A Hellhound? That's it?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. I figure Juggernaut here could pick up my angel's scent and find him." Crowley said. "Alright boy. Sam's missing and we need to find him."

The Hellhound whined and sniffed around for his playmate and little buddy. When he picked up on his boy's scent, he howled and took off.

At the warehouse

Sam was shaking. The men had come back and tortured Sammy a little. They cut him up and beat him. They even shocked him! That didn't feel good.

He sniffled. He was trying to be brave, but it was so hard. But he didn't want to let his daddy down.

He was just about to let sleep take him when he heard a noise. He looked around. When he spotted the Hellhound, he was so happy!

Juggernaut raced up to Sammy and gave him a gentle lick on the cheek since the boy was hurt. He then gently bit off the tape from Sammy's hands and his ankles.

Sam reached up and peeled the tape off his mouth.

"Juggernaut!" Sammy whispered happily and hugged the big hound.

Juggernaut whined happily and nudged Sam off the crate.

"Let's go Jugger. I want to go home." Sam said.

Juggernaut nodded and began to lead Sammy out when they turned to find guns on them.

"Where do think you're going?" The tall man asked.

"Oh no." Sam whispered.

Sammy just wanted to go home! Dammit!

**Here you go guys! I don't think Crowley ever mentioned a name for his Hellhound so I named it. Or rather Sammy did. **

**Until Next Time! *flatlines* Blegh...this chest infection killed me.**


	4. Sammy's home! Whoo!

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *coughs hard and brings up my lung* Dammit! That's the millionth time I coughed up my lung! I tried sticking them back in with duct tape but it didn't help. Sigh. So despite feeling better, I'm still hacking up a lung. Ugh. At least I'm getting better. It's been a whole week since I've been sick. Usually I'm only sick for a few days but this is ridiculus. Anyways, got some new story ideas! One I'm going to post on the board and the other I'm just going to play with and see where it goes, and if I want to post it, I'll post it. But for I'm just going to play with it. *shrugs* Trick or treat for me is next Saturday! Oh man! I love seeing the little ones in their cute little costumes! Last year it was pretty cold and not many kids were out. The only people out were all the dumb teens that like to cause trouble. But this year it's going to be warm and sunny! So we should have more kiddies! And yes, my kiddies Sam, Dean, Castiel, Kevin, and Gabriel are all going trick or treating! Gabe's going to make them little and I'm going to take them around! Going to fun! Dean's going to Batman and Sam his Robin! Castiel wants to a bee, oh Cas! Kevin wants to be Han Solo! And Gabe's going as an angel. Pfft...Yeah. I know that made me laugh too! XD Anyways! When we left off, Juggernaut found Sammy! Yay! **

**sonyakitzmiller-I remember Juliet, but I don't remember if any of his other Hellhounds had names or not. **

**Disappering Rose-We promise little baby! Thank you my lovely! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be destroyed. **

**Sammy's home! Whoo!**

Dean paced up and down the living room. He couldn't and wouldn't calm down until his baby was home and safe and sound.

"Squirrel. Would you settle the Hell down?" Crowley asked running a hand down his face.

"Why can't we go after Juggernaut? We should've gone!" Dean asked.

"Because we are blocked Dean. Juggernaut isn't. They probably don't know the Hellhounds exist." Castiel said.

"We still should've gone." Dean said continuing his pacing.

"And what? Risk Sam?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked at the elder hunter and sighed. He knew he was right but didn't want to admit it. He finally sat down and like Crowley he ran a hand down his face.

They were just about to do something when a howl pierced the night.

Dean's eyes went black and he and the other supernatural beings stood by ready to attack if needed.

"Wait." Crowley said. "It's Juggernaut!"

Dean raced outside and saw the big hound racing towards them with a little body on his back.

"Daddy!" The tiny body called.

"SAMMY!" Dean meet the hound half way and scooped Sammy up and hugged him tightly. Sammy doing the same.

"Oh my baby. My Sammy. I'm so happy to see you." Dean cried.

"Daddy! I missed you! Don't let the bad guys get me no more!" Sam plead.

"Don't worry baby. I won't let anyone touch you. Not ever again." Dean promised.

Sam nodded and snuggled further into his chest and then passed out from injuries and exhaustion.

"Sammy? Sam! Sammy! Wake up! Wake up baby! Open your eyes for daddy, please? Let daddy see your eyes!" Dean plead when he felt his baby pass out.

"Dean let's us take Sam inside. I need to look at his injuries and he needs to be clean." Castiel said.

Dean and raced inside with his baby. Crowley ordered Juggernaut to stay outside and keep guard just in case and joined the others inside.

The big hound whined and did as he was told.

About an hour later

Sam was bathed, healed, and now tucked into bed warm and safe.

Dean was reclining on the bed, stroking his baby's long curly locks. Even though he moaned and whined about Sam's hair, he never had the heart to cut it. Not in Sam's last life and not in this.

He looked with black eyes when the bedroom door opened. He sighed when Cas poked his head in and then sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Dean" Cas asked softly.

"Hey" Dean whispered.

"How is he?" Castiel asked.

"Still sleeping sounding. I wish he'd wake up for at least a minute." Dean whispered.

"I know. But it's the exhaustion. He needs it. He's only a child and requires more sleep." Castiel said.

Dean only nodded. He remembered asking his dad when they were little why babies sleep so much, and his dad told him that babies need sleep to grow.

"I also want to know what happened and he and Juggernaut made it home." Dean whispered.

"I wish to know as well. But we must be patient and little Sam rest. When he is ready, he will tell us." Casitel whispered.

Dean just nodded. What the Hell happened? Who were those men that took his baby? How did he and the Hell mutt get home? And what about the men? Were they still alive? Were they dead? It sort of frustrated him not knowing but then again his baby needed his rest.

Meanwhile back at the warehouse

The two dead men got up and shook off their injuries and the blood.

"Well that was un pleseant." The tall one said cracking his neck.

"Yes. The invisible mutt really did some damage." The short man said.

"So now what?"

"What else? We know where the kid lives and the monsters. So. Let's go hunt some monsters."

"Yeah. We can also make daddy watch as we kill his kid slowly and painfully."

"Brilliant. Gather what we need. We leave in 10."

"Yes sir."

There was going to be Hell to pay. They would be sure of it as much as they would have their revenge.

**Alrighty guys, gonna end it here. I'm pretty tired. So all will be revealed in the next chapter or so! **

**Until Next Time! *flatlines, comes back* Ugh...**


	5. What Happened Last Night

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the little delay. Couldn't focus last night worth a damn and I didn't feel up to writing. Sorry y'all! But here's the next chapter! Whoop whoop! Also guys and gals, tomorrow my little brother has a day off and it's the weekend. We all know that means updates will be sketchy. If I can get in a update I will. Just no promises though. Anyways. Got a new story up on the board! I had the idea stuck in my head for a while and it's dying to come out. If you haven't checked it out I suggest you do so. It won't be out for a while though yet. After this I got another Hellhound Sam fic, then the sequel to The Little Ones, and then two long awaited sequels to some older stories. But oh those plot bunnies. They'll be the death of me I swear it! Lol! So my parents think I'm crazy. I was home alone all day and I started talking to the walls. Walls are good listeners, anyways, I didn't have the TV on or anything (if I have the TV on it's usually for background noise) and I was just talking away, and then I got caught. It was actually pretty funny. Me and the walls have some pretty interesting conversations! XD Anywhozzles! When we last left off Sammy was home safe and sound! But what happened? Let's go see!**

**sonyakitzmiller-I thought so. Thank you my lovely for your assistance. I really appreciate it! :)**

**Disappearing Rose-Did some one say they wanted some spilt blood? Well my dove, your wish is my command! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake.**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be eaten by Juggernaut.**

**What Happened Last Night**

Sammy woke the next morning feeling better but still really tired and groggy. He sat and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and headed for the bathroom. He did his business and heard his daddy and other family members downstairs, so he headed downstairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he walked into the kitchen and smiled at his family.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Sammy!" His daddy cried and scooped Sammy up into a big hug.

"Hi daddy. I missed you." Sam said.

"I missed you too baby. I'm so glad your safe." Dean said.

"What are we chop liver?" Crowley asked.

"Hi Uncle Crowley, Uncle Cas, grandpa!" Sammy greeted hugging each of them.

Sam sat at the table and ate his breakfast when his grandpa sat a plate down in front of him.

"So Sammy. What happened?" Dean asked after breakfast was over and dishes were done.

Samm looked at his daddy and told them about before Juggernaut coming and saving him.

Dean growled and let his eyes shine black.

"Then what happened little one?" Castiel asked.

_Last night_

_Juggernaut had found Sammy and growled when he found the warehouse._

_He crept inside and spotted his pup bound and gagged to a support beam. _

_Sammy jerked awake and saw Juggernaut. Juggernaut was happy to see his pup was alive but no happy that he was hurt._

_He gently released him from his bonds and led him to the door. _

_They turned when they heard voices and they humans that stole Sammy had guns on him. Juggernaut remembered that humans couldn't see Hellhounds unless they were marked for Hell or close to death. Sammy was special and sensitive to the supernatural. _

_Juggernaut snarled. He pounced on the tall human and began ripping him to shreds. The short human took shots at him and missed. The dude had no aim. When he was finished with the tall man, he attacked the short man and that was that. _

_Both men were dead. _

_Juggernaut went back to Sammy and noticed his pup was close to passing out. He put him on his back and carried him home as fast as he could._

"And then I fell asleep, I think." Sammy said.

"You passed out buddy. But you made it home." Bobby said.

"Yes, the important thing my little angel is that you are safe." Crowley said.

Sammy nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to go take a bath now." Sammy said going back upstairs.

"Did he seem normal to anyone?" Dean asked worried.

"It's probably all catching up to him, poor boy." Crowley said.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"We be there for him. Give him all the support he needs." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and went upstairs to check on his son. He was about to knock on the door when he heard quiet sobbing. He opened the door and saw his baby curled up on the floor crying.

He scooped up his baby and begon to whispering to him.

"D daddy?" Sammy asked.

"Yes baby?" Dean asked.

"Am I monster?" Sam asked.

"What?! No. Baby you're not a monster. Why?" Dean asked.

"Because the men said you were and that I was your evil spawn." Sammy sniffed.

Dean snarled. He wanted revenge but Juggernaut had already killed those bastards.

"Baby I want to listen to me. You are not a monster. You are my son. My Sammy." Dean said. "And I love you very much. Monster or not."

"I love you too daddy. Monster or not." Sammy said snuggling into his daddy and hugging back.

They sat like that for a little bit and then Dean left Sammy to take his bath.

"I'll be right downstairs. Holler if you need me." Dean said.

"Okay daddy." Sammy said.

Dean nodded and headed back downstairs.

Sammy swiftly took his bath and dressed in shorts and a black t shirt. He was about to go downstairs when it got cold and something icy touched his shoulder.

_Sammy_

Sam gasped. Those men were back!

"DADDY!" He cried.

He felt the icy touch again and it made him pass out.

**Ohs no! Expect some momma bear Dean in the next chapter! **

**Until Next Time! *pokes Dean's nose* BOOP! **


	6. Ticket to Hell

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! It was such a beautiful day where I live! It was nice and sunny! Not a cloud in the sky! I'm in such a good mood. Smiley faces everywhere! So, I was being a dork earlier. I watched Emperor's New Groove, best movie ever! Anyways, I watched it and started dancing, then I bumped into the table and I was like "Gah! You threw off my groove! *pout*" X3 Such a dork, but I don't care! Muahahaha! Noming on some delicious chicken alferdo. Nom nom nom nom nom. I love chicken alfredo! So awesome! But I really want beer battered chicken. That is the bomb! Anyways, nothing much to report so let's go! When we left off, the hunters are back and still want Sammy! Oh no! Dean do something! **

**Nina Ferraro-Thank you kindly my dear! **

**Disappearing Rose-That's happened to me before. Forgot to log in and then reviewed. X3 YES! BEWARE MY MAGIC KEYBOARD! I WILL USE IT TO DESTROY YOU! **

**Catgirlz99-NO SAMMY! Don't worry! Dean will save him! Nah it's okay! I freak too when something happens to my Sammy. My dear. Your review has made my night! Thank you so much! My dad's been telling for years now to write a book. RIght now I'm the process of writing one! Well, it's more in the outline stages right now, but it's a work in progress! But really dear. Thank you so very much. Writing is after all a passion. Not just a hobby. Of course you can join the dark side! All my readers are welcome to join if they so please! So Welcome to the darkside! And I love smiley faces! So don't worry! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will burn by their flames!**

**You've Earned a One Way Ticket to Hell**

"DADDY!"

Dean bolted up the stairs when he heard his baby scream. He checked the bedroom first and there was no sign of him. He then looked in the bathroom and found his baby passed out on the floor.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed to him and scooped him in his arms. Dean frowned. His baby was freezing!

He hurried to the bedroom and wrapped Sam in a few blankets and rubbed his arms to warm him. He carried his Sammy downstairs not wanting him to be out of his sight. He went into the kitchen where everyone was seated and sat down with Sammy in his arms. The poor boy was shivering so hard one would think he was having a seizure.

"Dean what's happened?" Castiel asked. He touched Sam's forehead. "Dean, he is freezing!"

"I know. But I don't know how. He was totally fine." Dean said.

"Well I'm sensing something. Two beings that are not suppose to be here." Crowley growled.

"T the p people w w who took me. T they're s spirits." Sammy said. His teeth chattering. He was so cold.

"Sammy! You are you okay buddy?" Dean asked.

"I I'm r really c cold." Sammy said snuggling further into his daddy and the blankets.

"Here kiddo. Sip this. It'll warm yer insides." Bobby said.

While the others were talking he made hot chocolate for Sammy to help warm him up. Bobby held the mug and helped Sammy sip the warm drink. It did make Sammy feel better.

When Sammy was done with his drink, he snuggled into his daddy and fell back to sleep.

Dean looked down at his baby worriedly.

"Should we leave?" Bobby asked.

"That wouldn't wise. Those hunters would follow us and increase their chances of hurting Sam greatly. We must stay here and protect him." Castiel said.

"How do we get rid of them? We don't know where their bodies are to do a salt and burn." Bobby pointed out.

"That won't be necessary. We can simply draw them out and either Dean or I can drag them to Hell or bird brain over here can take them and let the big man do with what he will with them." Crowley said.

Meanwhile

"We almost had him! Damn brat!" The tall one said.

"Calm yourself. We did almost have him but remember we're new to the spirit thing." The short man said.

"You're right. Now what?" The tall man asked.

"We go back and try again."

"But how? The brat's daddy is a monster and will probably know if we're there."

"So. I ain't scared of him. Besides. Demons can't touch spirits."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now let's go."

Back at Bobby's

Dean carded a hand through Sam's hair as he slept in his lap. He was really waiting for the hunters to come back. They had formulated a plan to draw them out, and take care of them. They would later find the bodies and deal with them.

Dean closed his eyes and sensed that the hunters were back and he could their intent to kill his baby. He growled in throat. No one was touching his Sammy.

"Hand over the child monster and we'll let you live. Maybe" The tall one said appearinf before Dean.

"No." Dean said eyes turning black.

"Give us the boy." The short one demanded. "We will hurt the rest of your family if you don't."

Dean slowly stood up with Sammy in his arms and disappeared. He reappeared behind them without Sammy.

The hunters moved back and Dean stepped forward snatching their arms.

"You said demons couldn't touch us!" The tall one cried.

"I I don't know how this is possible!" The short one exclaimed.

"Well I do. Well gentlemen. You touched something that wasn't yours. Are prepared to suffer for it?" Crowley asked.

"Where'd you come from!?"

"And who are you!?"

"I am the King of Hell. And that's where you'll be going. Right to Hell." Crowley said with a dark voice.

The hunters looked at each other fearfully and then looked at Dean who was smirking at them darkly with black eyes.

"Next stop. Hell." Dean said with a snarl.

**Well damn! *sing songy* They're going to Hell. They're going to Hell! **

**Until Next Time! *noms on Halloween candy* **


	7. Peace and Torture

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! But it was the weekend and being down to one laptop and such, everyone wants it. So yeah. But whoo! Update! Lol! Last night was Trick or Treat for me and some of the costumes were really creative! And the little ones and babies looked so cute! I still have a crap ton of candy to eat. Lord help me! I'll probably die by all that sugar, but I'll die happy! Chocolate is happiness! My favorite candy is Hersheys Cookies and Cream and Crunch. Yum yum! Anyone of you have a favorite candy? Or what do you prefer? Chocolate? Gummi Bears? I personally prefer chocolate and gum. And I'm still going to dress up for Halloween. I don't have a costume, but I might go with my original plan. Dump fake blood all over me and walk around asking for hugs. Lol! So when we left off Dean and Crowley caught the hunters and are going to drag them to Hell! Whoo! **

**Nina Ferraro-You would think people would learn by now to keep their mitts off Sammy, but they never learn. Momma Dean to the rescue! **

**Nimphidelle-They'll never learn darlin'. And thank you so much for your kind words! I feel really proud of myself and my writing! And I'm glad you're enjoying the story my dear! Makes an author happy! :)**

**Disappearing Rose-They are going right to Hell and never coming out! And thank dove! Got a few book ideas! **

**sonyakitzmiller-Love your little chant there dear! I sang it as I read it! X3**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be dragged to Hell by Dean and Crowley! **

**Peace and Torture**

"H Hell? You can't take us to Hell!" The short one exclaimed.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because we never did nothing wrong!" The tall one said. "We was good hunters! We didn't hurt no one!"

"Oh but you did. You shot me. You took my son. You tortured my son. You touched my son. Hell, you looked at my son. That is a crime." Dean snarled.

"B but you can't! We don't belong down there!" The short one squeaked.

"Oh but you do. When you took my nephew and tortured him, that earned you your ticket downstairs. And like I said I'm King. I will decide your fate and I will torture you. Dean here gets first dibs, then I will, then we'll leave you in very capable hands." Crowley said menacingly.

"Let's go Crowley." Dean said.

Crowley nodded and they took the hunters to Hell.

Meanwhile upstairs in the boy's room

Castiel had Sammy in his arms rocking him in the old aged rocker. The same Bobby used to rock a cranky, sick, hurt, or just plain Winchester, whether it was Dean or Sam. Both boys were once held and rocked in that chair over the years. When they were older the boys would sit in it to rock away the days pain and aches. The old rocker was truly loved and well used.

Bobby had kept it just in case there were grandbabies in his future. He got part of his wish when Sam was re born.

Castiel now sat and rocked Sammy keeping him calm. He was glad the boy was warmer. He told Bobby to go ahead to the warehouse with Juggernaut to dispose of the hunters bodies.

After Bobby had left the angel had made Sam take a hot bath and change into clean pajamas. He wrapped the boy in his blanket and started rocking him and soothing him in Enochian.

"Uncle Cas?" A small voice called to him pulling him out of his thoughts, he stopped rocking for moment.

"Yes little one?" Castiel asked.

"Where'd my daddy go?" Sam asked.

"He and Crowley went to take care of the hunters." Castiel said.

"Oh. Where would they take them?" Sam asked.

"To Hell most likely." Castiel said.

He had no doubt that they were now giving the hunters what they deserve for hurting their youngest.

"Oh. T they won't come back will they? The hunters?" Sam asked.

"No little one. They will not come back." Castiel assured.

Sam nodded and yawned.

"It is time for you to rest now. It has been a long day." Castiel said.

Sam nodded again and snuggled into his uncle.

Castiel rubbed the boys back and began rocking again. He sang a gentle lullaby in Enochian and in a few short moment soft snores were heard.

Castiel smiled and kept up his minstrations.

Meanwhile at the warehouse

Bobby found the badly damaged bodies and smiled.

"Way to go Juggernaut." Bobby said.

Juggernaut barked happily at the praise.

"Alright. Let's clean house and go home and call it a day." Bobby said.

He got out the salt and made sure the bodies were salted and then salted the warehouse. Then he poured the gas all over and went outside with the Hellhound.

"Bye bye bad guys." Bobby said.

He lit the match and tossed it into the warehouse and watched as the flames danced and ate hungrily at anything in it's path.

"Let's go home." He told the hound.

And they headed for home.

Meanwhile in Hell

Screams were heard and echoed throughout the chamber.

Dean was grinning like a kid on Christmas as he yanked out short mans testicle through his throat.

"Guess you won't need these anymore." Dean said darkly and the organ away.

"P please s stop." The short pleaded.

"Sorry no can do." Dean said.

He grabbed his arm, shoved his hand through the skin, grabbed the wrist bone, and tugged the bone clean out of the skin. He grabbed the loose skin and yanked it all off his body exposing the skeleton.

He did he same with the tall man. Dean kept up his torture until he was satisfied.

"Alright Crowley. Your turn. I need to get home to Sammy." Dean said.

"Go on. I will be there when I'm through." He said.

Dean disappeared to home leaving Crowley with the men. Crowley brought the men back and smiled wickedly.

"Hello boys. My turn to play." Crowley said dangerously.

**Oh snap Dean! Calm down bro. Sammy's fine. It's all good. Go have a cookie. **

**Until Next Time! *Wonders what'll happen if you give a demon Dean a cookie***


	8. Sammy's Not Alone

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Got a new story posted on the board! Go check it out when you get a chance! I also got another story I'm playing with at the moment. It's a season 5 AU. Sam and Dean are separated after Dean tells Sam to "pick a hemisphere and stay away fro good" (poor Sammy!), so Sam leaves with a heavy heart and holes up in a run down hunters cabin for the night. During the night he makes a wish and it turns him into a German Shephard. Sam goes back to Dean who has no until a month later when Castiel reveals him. Dean's mad and Sam runs again and winds getting hurt badly. Dean is then reminded how much Sam means to him and vows never to let him go again. It's in the outlining stages but I think it might work. Anyways, this is the last chapter and then I'll post the epilogue tomorrow in the morning sometime cause I want to get started on the other Hellhound!Sam fic for Miss Souless666. So without further ado, let's go! When we left off Dean and Crowley took the son of bitch hunters right to Hell! And y'all got some torturer Dean. You're welcome. Lol! Let's go! **

**Nina Ferraro-Dean will do anything for his Sammy! And nope! This will not change Dean at all. Except make him more protective and might lock Sammy in the panic room for the rest of his life...**

**Disappearing Rose-No mercy! Muahahaha! I know right! I want a Castiel of my own! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be dragged to Hell by Dean and Crowley! **

**Sammy's Not Alone**

Castiel sat beside Sam's bed keeping his vigil as he slept. The poor baby was exhausted after everything the last day or so. Castiel didn't blame him though. If he were human he would want to sleep too, and for a week. Not healthy but hey, when your kidnapped and tortured, sleep is a good thing.

"Don't you worry little one. Your daddy will take care of those men." Castiel said.

Castiel jumped to a defensive position when the bedroom door opened. He relaxed when Bobby walked in.

"How is he?" Bobby asked carding a hand through the boys soft locks.

"He is doing as well as can be expected. He is really exhausted more than anything." Castiel said sitting back down.

"I'll bet, poor kid. He's going to need his family to get over this." Bobby said.

"We will be there for him. Sam is not alone." Castiel said.

Bobby nodded and left Castiel to his vigil. He knew once Dean came home he would take over but the angel was stubborn would stay if needed.

About an hour later

Dean returned to Hell smelling like it and covered in blood, other bodily fluids, and bits of organs.

He gathered some fresh clothes and showered until he smelled clean and was rid of evidence of the torturing he had done. It was fun being the torturer. He needed to teach those hunters that touching his Sammy was a no no.

When felt more like himself he dried off and dressed quickly. He had been away from Sam long enough.

He walked into his and Sammy's room and smiled at the sight. Castiel was standing at attention but also in a defensive position by the window, ready to protect the littlest member of their family.

"Hey Cas." Dean whispered so not to wake his Sammy knowing the boy needed his rest.

"He is doing well physical. He just needs to rest for a few days. Mentally however he'll need his family." Castiel said.

Dean nodded.

"Dean. We will help Sam through this. He is not alone." Castiel assured the worried father.

"I know. But.." Dean started.

"But what?" Castiel asked.

"I should've protected him better. I could've teleported him away or something." Dean said.

"Dean you were hurt and told Sam to run. He ran and hid as you told him. It was not his fault nor yours." Castiel said. "Plus you know as well I as we can't teleport with Sam as young as he is. It'll harm him badly."

"I know. It's just...every time he gets hurt or sick I feel like I failed in some way! Now I'm his father and that makes it worse!" Dean said.

Castiel was about to say something when a tiny voice filled the room and grasped their attention.

"Daddy?"

"Hey kiddo. How do you feel?" Dean asked sweeping away the boys bangs that fell in his eyes.

"Tired." Sammy said with a yawn.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep buddy. Your Uncle Cas and I are here. We'll keep you safe." Dean said.

"Lay with me." Sammy said sleepily.

Dean smiled and laid down with Sammy.

Sammy yawned again and snuggled into his daddy, letting his heartbeat and warmth soothe him back to sleep.

Dean smiled again and cuddled Sammy. He then hummed Metallica. The greatest lullaby ever. At least Dean and Sam thought so.

Castiel smiled at the scene and sat down and picked up a book to continue his vigil. He wasn't going to leave until his nephew was alright once more.

Later that night somewhere between Hell and Earth

"Listen to me all of you." Crowley snarled.

"Any of you harm Samuel Winchester, I will personally destroy you. Demons, angels, and humans alike."

Crowley raised the head of one of the hunters he had finished torturing.

"Let this be a warning." Crowley growled and shoved the head on a stake next to him.

"So if you don't want to end up like this lad here. You will do well to remember what is in store if you so much as look at him wrong."

With that Crowley returned to earth to his nephew.

No one was going to his little angel and live to talk about it.

**Y'all heard Crowley! You don't want your head on stake don't touch Dean's baby! **

**Until Next Time! *dances, hits the table* Gah table! You threw off my groove! **


	9. Dean's Secret Journal

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army. So so so sorry! I know I promised this, this morning, but I went to work with my daddy. He needed my help today and I was with him all day. We didn't get home until at least 5:30 and I didn't get the laptop until now. Again so sorry guys! But remember, family first. My daddy needed me and I helped out. Granted I got a few blisters and got all scratched up, but hey, you know did good when you go home dirty and scratched. Lol! So when we left off, everything's all good in the hood once more! Let's go! **

**Nina Ferraro-Daddy Dean and baby Sammy! I love those fatherly/brotherly moments between the two. And John will pop up sooner or later in this 'verse. I don't know when though. And he is. **

**Disappearing Rose-Alright Crowley! He's so awesome when he's not being an asshole. Lol! And shamless father/son loving! Whoop! *takes a bow* Thank you thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it and loved it dear! **

**Catgirlz99-Lol! Yes you did! Thank you so much my dear! I'm always glad to hear my beloved readers love my work! :) Don't worry about that! Just review when you can! :) And yay smilies! :) Btw: Your name is close to mine. In real life my name's Emily! :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will dragged to Hell by Dean and Crowley! **

**Dean's Secret Journal**

_So everything's fine now. Sammy's nightmares are gone and he's back to his playful old self! So hyper and full of energy. _

_Which is good. I missed my little hyper chatter bug. After the incident, Sammy had grown quiet and withdrawn. I didn't like it one bit. Niether did the others._

_So we did threapy and all kinds of stuff. Didn't work._

_All Sammy wanted was his family nearby. Within a few weeks he was back to normal. _

_Little guy is getting so big. He'll be back to being taller than before I know it. But I'm selfish and don't want him to grow up. _

"Daddy! Grandpa says it's dinner time!" Sammy hollered from downstairs.

"Coming bud!" Dean called back.

_I better cherish the time he's still little. Sigh. Anyways, I smell a delicious roast calling my name. _

_Later much! _

_Daddy Dean._

**DONE! And he signed it Daddy Dean! Awesome! So thank you to all who favorited, added, and alerted! You're awesome! Thanks to my reviewers and to my regular readers! You guys rock! **

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
